Tested Love (Marco Edition)
by Phil Swift
Summary: My take on Ghostifonu's Tested Love fanfiction. One shot. no chapter 2.


Hey guys, here is another adaptation of someone else's story (because it seems to be the only story I do well).

This time I will be doing Tested Love by Ghostofinu, chapters 8/9.

I suggest reading that after this.

I may change some of the earlier plot too.

And SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:

I am canceling the Sacrifice series, I have no idea what to do with it right now, but if anyone wants to pick up the slack, go ahead.

Also, I am awful at drawing, so could someone who is skilled at drawing do a sketch or depiction of one of my OCs?

If you do make one private message me and I'll give you my Email.

Anyways, with that out of the way let's begin.

Enjoy

Blu sat in the darkness of his room, bottles of Vodka and other hard alcohol lay empty on the floor.

He was drunk, again and looking at photos of Jewel and him together.

He allowed a single tear to escape his eye.

His normally cerulean feathers were a pale blue, and he had several crimson blood splotches.

Places he had cut himself on glass in his blinding rage fits he sometimes had.

It had been months since Jewel disappeared, months since his world came crashing down and months since he has smiled or had a joyful thought.

He had spent the good part of that time in this room, drinking and sulking in misery.

The first month of her disappearance he spent looking for her, far and wide.

After weeks of searching he began to lose hope that he would ever see her again.

Blu had tried jumping off the Christ the Redeemer statue to kill himself, and failed.

Ever since then, he has shut himself off from the world, choosing to spend his life in darkness and gloom.

But he would leave the house sometimes, if only to go drink at a bar or steal more vodka.

He was drunk and crying, letting his tears mix with spilled vodka on the floor.

Little did he know, today would be different.

Jewel

Jewel sat in her cage, with Russell next to her.

They were enroute to their hotel, the ride was silent.

Jewel was busy thinking about her unknown past with Blu, while Russell was thinking about having to leave the girl he had a crush on.

Russell did not know how to react to his current predicament, should he feel happy that Jewel may find her old friends and family or should he feel sad that she will have to leave him.

The 2 macaws thoughts were interrupted when the taxi came to an abrupt stop in front of the hotel.

Lisa carried the cage through the halls until they got to their hotel room.

Lisa opened the cage, allowing Russell and Jewel to be free in the room.

The 2 macaws few to the windowsill first, admiring the city of Rio, with it's bright lights and tall buildings, the statue of Christ the Redeemer overlooking it, Rio truly was a city of dreams.

The open window allowed a breeze to enter the room.

But something drew Jewel's attention, a yellow canary and red crested cardinal.

The 2 birds seemed to notice Jewel, their beaks hung wide open, "HOLY SHIT DUDE, IT'S HER!" screamed the canary.

Jewel put on a face of confusion, "wait, you know me?", asked Jewel.

"Dude, she must have amnesia" stated Pedro, "Yeah, but Blu's gonna flip when he sees you!".

Jewel smiled, "wait, you know where Blu is? Can you take me to him?".

Nico nodded, "Just don't expect a pleasant welcome, he's been broken since you left, and a hardcore alcoholic".

"Yeah" added Pedro, "We haven't seen him sober in weeks, we haven't seen him happy in months".

Jewel felt a gut wrenching feeling engulf her body, her disappearance has caused so much heartache for Blu.

But Jewel happilly agreed to go with them, Russell wanted to stay with Lisa, but something told him to go with Jewel.

The group of 4 now set out for Linda's house, Jewel's mind plagued with worry for Blu.

After a 20 minute flight, the group finally landed at the front door of Linda's bookstore.

She and Tulio had gone out on a date that night and left Blu in charge.

The group got in through an open window and began creeping around the house.

There were no lights on in the house, so Nico flew up to a switch and flicked it.

The house now filled with light, now Nico could see his way around the house.

"Alright Jewel, I need you to stay down here. We'll go get Blu for you",said Nico before flying upstairs and to Blu's room.

Jewel and Russell just sat down on a table, Jewel picked up a book labeled, Blu and Jewel, Together Forever.

The book contained hundreds of photos of her and Blu, together.

There were several photos of Blu holding Jewel with his talons and flying around, some of them eating together and others of them sleeping in each other's wings.

A loud crashing was heard upstairs, followed by a shout, "FUCK OFF NICO! I WANNA BE ALONE!", screamed a voice before another crash was heard, "Dude, just come downstairs. You won't regret it".

Another crash was heard as Blu threw an empty vodka bottle at Nico, "LIKE I SAID, THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY IS JEWEL RETURNING! NOW FUCK OFF!", Blu kicked Nico, sending the canary flying out of the room and into the wall.

Pedro flew up to him, "Bro, you okay?", Nico got up onto his talons.

"We may need Jewel's help", as if hearing this Jewel had flown up to them, "Should I talk to him?".

Nico gave a weak nod, "yeah, see what you can do hotwing".

Jewel smiled and walked to the now closed door, inhaling deeply.

She pushed the door open, revealing a dark room.

She took one step in, kicking a vodka bottle across the ground, she looked in random directions of the room, being unable to see through the darkness.

Jewel heard the sound of wings fluttering, while attempting to follow it she stepped in puddle.

It was a small puddle, but had a peculiar aroma to it.

It smelled like iron, like blood.

Blu raised her wet talon to her beak, the liquid was indeed blood.

She saw the silhouette of a bird on the windowsill, singing quietly.

(The song is called Sad Song by We The Kings)

Blu:

You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky

With you, I'm alive

Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide

So stop time right here in the moonlight

'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song

I'm just a sad song

Jewel now joined in the singing:

With you, I fall

It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall

They now sung together:

With you, I'm a beautiful mess

It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge

So stop time right here in the moonlight

'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Blu turned around and saw Jewel, a single tear leaving his eye.

Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Without you,…

A single tear escaped his eye as he looked at Jewel, "This isn't possible, you're just a hallucination. Jewel's gone", Blu had more tears streaming down his face.

He turned around and walked away, slowly and sadly.

Jewel followed him, she wrapped her wings around her crying mate.

It was at this moment he knew this wasn't a hallucination, "I-is i-i-it really y-you?" he asked through hiccups and sobs.

Jewel pulled Blu into a passionate kiss, they held the kiss for over a minute before separating, "Does that prove it?" she asked.

Blu pulled Jewel into a powerful hug, "Please, never leave again".

Jewel hugged him back, feeling the drops of blood and vodka on Blu's feathers.

Jewel's feathers began to dampen with Blu's tears, "I was so lost without you, you are my world Jewel".

The female macaw just kept hugging Blu.

The 2 separated from the hug, at the door Nico had flown up to the light switch and flicked it on.

The lights revealed a room, littered with empty vodka bottles and some puddles of blood.

Blu's cage sat in one corner of the room, there were several pieces of glass on the ground.

The site scared Jewel, "what happened here?" she asked, looking at Blu for an explanation.

Blu chuckled nervously, "well, after the first month you were gone I may have… spiraled into depression".

Jewel looked at Blu, feeling sorry for him.

Pedro yelled out, "Yeah, Blu was a mess, he tried killing himself. Thankfully he failed".

Jewel gave Blu a 'we'll be discussing this later' kind of look.

Crap, Jewel just got back and I'm in trouble again.

Things were good for everyone there, except for a certain lear's macaw.

Russell was sad, the girl of his dreams had been swooped up by Blu.

The one girl he ever loved was now in the wings of someone else.

Russell left the house, once outside he was met by a tall bird, "Love, such a powerful and stupid thing".

Russell looked at the bird, "who are you?".

The bird stepped forward, revealing itself to be a cockatoo, "You can call me Nigel".

The End

For now...

Part 2 coming soon


End file.
